A common problem when using a firearm is the recoil, or kick, experienced by a user. Recoil is the backward kick or force produced by a firearm upon discharge. During use, a user will place the butt-stock, also known as the butt of the gun, firmly against their shoulder to fire the weapon. Many rifles and shotguns have such a strong recoil, that a user's arm will become sore and may even experience bruising. Because of this recoil effect, the ability to fire multiple rounds accurately may be reduced, as well as the user's desire. Other users may even abstain from firing some weapons because of the recoil experienced. The present invention seeks to solve these problems.